Sikat Gigi Malam
by Aing Swag
Summary: Sasuke sebal. Hatinya meradang. Pikirannya kacau. Jiwanya tak tenang karena sudah tiga hari kekasih gulalinya—Haruno Sakura tidak memberi kabar.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warnigs: Alternative Universe, Ficlet, OOC. Bahasa Tidak Baku, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Sasuke sebal. Hatinya meradang. Pikirannya kacau. Jiwanya tak tenang. Sudah tiga hari kekasih gulalinya—Haruno Sakura tidak memberi kabar, padahal Sakura punya hp canggih dan pulsa yang memadai tapi kenapa hanya sekedar memberi kabar saja ia tak bisa?

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menghubungi Sakura duluan, tapi gengsi brooo ... Gak ada sejarahnya Uchiha bertindak duluan, kecuali kalau ada pembagian harta warisan Sasuke siap maju paling depan.

Biasanya Sakura selalu memperhatikannya, bertanya sudah makan apa belum, makannya sama apa, di rumah sama siapa, sudah ngerjain pe'er apa belum, dan kebiasaan Sakura yang terakhir adalah mengingatkan Sasuke agar sikat gigi malam sebelum tidur.

Tentu saja Sasuke sudah makan, makannya sama ayam goreng plus tumis kangkung, di rumah sama mamah Mikoto, sudah ngerjain tugas kimia sama bahasa inggris, dan yang terakhir eerrrr... Jujur saja sudah tiga hari dia belum sikat gigi, alasannya karena tidak ada yang mengingatkan.

Entah ini disengaja atau tidak, tapi efek kepergian dan ketiadaan kabar dari Sakura berpengaruh besar bagi kesehatan giginya. Gigi yang dulu putih sekarang mulai menguning. Napas yang dulu beraroma _mint_ sekarang beraroma tai kucing. Berlebihan memang tapi inilah kenyataannya...

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam ketika Sasuke mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Diliriknya sebuah foto di atas meja belajarnya, terpampang wajah dua orang remaja berbeda gender yang sedang nyengir ke arah kamera. Sasuke nyengir dengan telunjuk di pipi kiri dan Sakura nyengir dengan telunjuk di pipi kanan. So alayweet.

"Aku merindukanmu Sakura, cepat telepon aku. Masa depan gigiku berada ditanganmu," batinnya berbisik lirih, tangan kanannya meraih _handphone_ dan mengeceknya siapa tahu ada kabar dari Sakura. Tapi nihil, memang sih ada pesan yang belum dibaca tapi itu bukan dari Sakura melainkan dari mama tukang minta pulsa yang ngaku lagi ditahan di penjara.

Sejenak perhatiannya teralihkan oleh kantong plastik yang tergeletak di samping meja belajarnya. Sasuke mengambil dan mengeluarkan isinya, hanya pasta gigi dengan merk shipudent, 'Mungkin milik Itachi.' pikirnya.

Dilihatnya pasta gigi shipudent tersebut dengan baik-baik dan terpampanglah tulisan **'Jangan lupa sikat gigi malam sebelum tidur'** di sebelah kiri kemasannya.

Bangke!

Kenapa tulisannya sama dengan pesan Sakura sebelum tidur? Apa perusahaan ini mengutip perkataan Sakura dan dijadikan slogan untuk produknya? Terlebih lagi pernyataan **'Jangan lupa sikat gigi malam sebelum tidur'** semakin menghancurkan _mood_ -nya yang dari tiga hari yang lalu sudah berantakan.

'Terkutuk kau shipudent! Akan kupenjarakan direktur sialan yang sudah menerbitkan produk kampret seperti ini!' ungkap nalurinya yang sedang kepanasan menahan emosi.

Dering _handphone_ semakin memperburuk keadaan, orang gila mana yang menelponnya di jam seperti ini? apa dia ingin dipenjarakan karena telah membantu mengacaukan harinya?

Sasuke memijit _handphone_ -nya asal dan menempelkannya di telinga. Bersiap-siap memarahi orang gila kurang kerjaan yang rencananya akan dia penjarakan.

 _'Hallo Sasuke-kun... Maaf aku baru menghubungimu, di_ _sini sinyalnya jelek dan aku tidak mungkin memanjat gunung untuk mencari sinyal,'_

Oh ternyata Sakura, si gulali tersayang yang baru menghubunginya. "Hn, tak apa. Aku mengerti." ucapnya sok pengertian, padahal dalam hati pengen nangis kayak bayi.

 _'Kau lemas sekali Sasuke-kun... Apa kau baik-baik saja?'_

"Aku baik."

 _'Kau sudah makan?'_

"Sudah,"

 _'Makannya sama apa?'_

"Ayam goreng dan tumis kangkung,"

 _'Kau di_ _rumah bersama siapa? Kau tidak keluyuran kan?'_

"Tidak. Aku di rumah bersama ibu,''

 _'Sudah mengerjakan_ pe'er?'

"Sudah."

 _'Baguslah. Aku tidak khawatir lagi kalau Sasuke-kun sudah mengerjakan semuanya."_

''Sakura?''

 _'Hmm?'_

"Aku merindukanmu."

Di seberang sana Sakura tersenyum.

 _'Aku juga_ merindukanmu _Sasuke-kun. Sekarang aku sedang di perjalanan menuju Konoha, besok kau jemput aku ke_ _rumah ya kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama''_

"Jangan bangun kesiangan,''

 _'Siap! Ne, Sasuke-kun?'_

"Hn."

 _'Jangan lupa sikat gigi malam sebelum tidur Sasuke-kun.'_

Sasuke beranjak—setengah melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku sikat gigi dulu. selamat malam Sakura,''

 _'Selamat malam Sasuke-kun...'_

 _._

 _._

Selamat tinggal gigi kuning keemasan...

.

.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
